Somewhere Along the Way
by TheLadyofSlytherin
Summary: She was obnoxiously persistent. If he had not realized the totality of that while she was student, her unfailingly consistent attempts to befriend him had beaten the fact into his head. To his chagrin, it had worked. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

-Not HBP/DH-compliant. Say hello to Snape, Dumbledore, etc. I like to claim ignorance when it comes to the last two books and it is unlikely that there will be any mention of Horcruxes either. I think JK went mad and although we must love her, I prefer to think of them as just another way that things could have happened. Besides that, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but enjoy bending the characters to my will.

* * *

It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that he was upset. He hated chaperoning Hogsmeade trips more than any other duty required by the professors of Hogwarts. Dozens of disgustingly happy teenagers that, more than anything, just made him wish that once in awhile he could still torture people. He clenched his teeth as he searched for his winter cloak and cursed the day that the Founders decided to set up shop in the Highlands.

"Severus?"

He dropped his cloak and fought back a cringe. Ever since she had invaded the castle once again, he had not had a moment's peace. It was her fault that he dropped things around her and found that sentences evaded him in her presence. It was her fault that she overran his dreams and had him craving the scent of her perfume as though some sort of drug.

"Severus? Are you ready?"

How on earth had she managed to convince him to give her his password?

If he were honest with himself, he was sure the conversation went something like her saying that she liked his quarters and that they should spend more of their time there than in the library and he had folded like Lucius Malfoy at the end of the war.

"Severus?"

She entered his bedroom as he was picking up his cloak and he was suddenly unable to remember what they were supposed to be doing. It was obviously the unnerving way that she was looking at him. Her smile was far too broad. When she saw him, one of her eyebrows raised.

"You've gotten awfully clumsy lately, Severus," Hermione said.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. Are you quite ready?"

"Since you were supposed to meet me in the Great Hall ten minutes ago and I had to come and search for you, I would say yes."

He glared. Who did she think she was? If she hadn't entered his thoughts when he was taking a shower he would have been on time. However, because of her he had had a hard problem to work out.

"You're going to get wrinkles," she said.

"Please, teaching these idiot children for the past twenty years of my life has seen well enough to my wrinkles."

He fought a smile at the sound of her laugh. He had done that. He had made her laugh.

"Well, are you ready to go and make sure that those idiot children don't have too much fun? Or would you like to skive off and have some fun of our own."

"A healthy mixture of both is in order, I believe," he said and finally managed to fasten his cloak as he motioned her out of his quarters.

After rounding up the students and making sure that none of the younger years got through, Severus and Hermione took off towards the town, leaving a couple of disgruntled twelve-year-olds in their wake.

"Three Broomsticks or Madam Puddifoot's?" Hermione asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I won't even answer that."

"Does that mean it's my choice?"

"No!"

Since her return as Arithmancy Professor, Severus had come to realize quite a few things about Hermione Granger. The first being that she was obnoxiously persistent. If he had not realized the totality of that while she was student, her unfailingly consistent attempts to befriend him had beaten the fact into his head. After a surprising two months, they had been able to sit down for the first time and have tea. He later learned that she had spiked his drink with a relaxation potion.

The second thing he realized was that she was not, in fact, just a walking encyclopedia of knowledge. She was genuinely intelligent and could hold her own in conversations about pretty much anything, some of her ideas even went over his head. It was a nice surprise considering the only other person to sit down and have an actual conversation with him simultaneously stuffed him full of lemon drops. Hermione just offered him tea or sandwiches, although they had cooked a few times.

The third and most disturbing thing that Severus had discovered was that he was in love with her. He had never been in love and the fact that he could experience love was a nice surprise, he would admit. The fact that his first love was a bossy ex-student and a bloody Gryffindor to boot was not something that he was particularly pleased about. However, two years later and he had yet to act or fall out of love, so he figured that he was a hopeless case.

Although she had never once given up the attempt to drag him to Madam Puddifoot's when they went into Hogsmeade. Even he knew that the tea place was an atrocious excuse of an establishment only one step up from a brothel. Hermione said his opinion was ridiculous.

"You're off in your own world today, Severus. What's going on in your head?"

"I'm very much in need of Christmas break."

"Any plans?"

"Do I ever have any plans?"

"Apart from avoiding Albus?"

He gave her a rare smile and held the door to the Three Broomsticks open as she slipped inside. Her sigh of relief when the warmth hit her was enough to make Severus glad they had come and he followed quietly behind her as she chose a table.

"Are you back to the Weasley's for Christmas?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I was thinking about my Christmas plans, actually, and I suppose me going to the Weasley's depends on two things."

"Which are?"

"Ron and you."

"Would you care to elaborate?" He hoped to hell that she wasn't extending an invitation to him to visit the land of redheads.

"Well, I think Ron might be back in the country this year and I don't really fancy seeing him. However, I think more importantly is you, Severus. We've never spent Christmas together."

"I don't see why we would," he said and instantly regretted it when Hermione jumped, looking as though he had just told her Christmas was actually cancelled.

"I…Well, I just thought. Severus, I know I've known Harry and the Weasleys longer, but I really just go there because it's where I'm invited, but I like to think of us as friends. I think of you as my best friend, if I'm honest, and I think we get on alright. You had to go out of town last year, so it was never an issue. But, it's okay, really. I should have known you would want some time away from everyone. I just hope Ron doesn't bring some bimbo back with him."

Severus wondered how the conversation had gone so completely wrong and how in the space of sixty seconds Hermione had offered him Christmas and then because of his confusion snatched it away. The voice inside his head was screaming _RECON_ and he struggled to think of something to say.

In a rather uncharacteristic move, he grabbed her hand across the table. "Hermione, I didn't mean that I wouldn't want to spend Christmas with you. You just surprised me. You know I hate the holidays and if you can spend it with people who actually care about the festivities, I would assume you would want to. However, if you can lower yourself to hanging about with a grumpy old man on one of the most cheerful holidays of the year, then by all means, who am I to stop you?"

"Oh, Severus, now you're just being ridiculous and humoring me," she said and squeezed his hand.

"Hermione, you may think of me as your best friend or whichever term you want to use, but I think of you as my only friend. I am not humoring you when I say I would enjoy spending Christmas with you."

For one dreadful moment he thought he'd made a mess of things because she looked ready to cry. Then she shook her head and smiled at him.

"I don't care what anyone says, Severus Snape. You can be the sweetest man alive when you want to be."

"Just don't tell anyone," he said, reluctantly letting go of her hand as their drinks arrived.

"Besides," Hermione said. "If I go to the Burrow the twins will spend the entire time I'm there feeling me up."

Severus' glass shattered in his hand.

* * *

"Well, really," Hermione said as they arrived back to Severus' quarters. "If you're the only injury that we can claim, I suppose we did alright."

"Speak for yourself," Severus said and looked down at his hand. He had been reluctant to heal the deep cuts left by his glass and had settled for wrapping it until they returned. Potions were so much more reliable and he followed Hermione into the bathroom where she was pulling things out of his medicine cabinet.

"I can't believe the glass just shattered like that. Are you sure you didn't see anyone do it?"

"I didn't see them," he said, knowing full well it was his own fault. Well, technically it was hers.

When she finally found a mild healing potion, he began to unwrap his hand.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned. "Do you want to spend Christmas here or at Spinner's End?"

His hand slipped and he ended up scratching the cuts making him hiss in pain.

"Severus!" She exclaimed and then abandoned the potion to put a hand to his forehead. "I think you should go see Poppy. You've been an absolute wreck all week."

"I'll live," he said, batting her hand away. "Spinner's End is dreadful, Hermione."

"It's perfectly fine and we could decorate when we get there."

Severus was torn. On the one hand he hated his home. On the other, with Hermione there it would be far more bright and if they did decorate it would probably feel more like a home than it ever had. He was also torn about how he felt with the possibility of spending so much time alone with Hermione. No distractions.

"It's up to you, Severus."

"Would you want to spend the whole break there with me?"

"I suppose that's also up to you," she said, dabbing his hand with the potion, watching as the cuts closed up.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

While Hermione put the bottle away, Severus went to fix tea.

"Two weeks until the end of term," Hermione said, collapsing on his sofa. "I can't say I'm upset about it."

"Strange, it used to send you into a depression."

"That was when I was still an idiot student."

"Yes, I suppose it was. You know, you never pestered me when you were a student. I miss that."

"That's a lie. I asked more questions than every other student you taught combined. Now I can pester you and you can drink at the same time."

"Who told you I didn't drink in class?" He asked, pulling down tea cups.

"I believe the fact that you've never had a serious accident in one of your classes is a testament to that."

"I shall endeavor to be less diligent in the future. We could do with decreasing the school population by a class or two."

"Let me guess. A few classes of Gryffindors?"

"Honestly, I would get rid of the Hufflepuffs first. Do you know what one of them said to me the other day?"

"That you would be welcome in their house?"

"Worse! She started on about my negative energy in class and how if I loved someone and hugged someone I would be a happier human."

"And what did you say?"

"I thought 'Detention!' covered it pretty well," he said, joining her.

"Filch?"

"Well, I didn't want her talking to me for two hours about peace and love. I was alive during the sixties."

"Hardly, and I don't think you were practicing free love at the tender age of eight."

"You've never met my parents."

"Not for lack of trying," she said. "I believe I practically begged last New Year."

"They are not nice people."

"I happen to know that your mother writes you once a week and I believe that's very nice."

"Have you been reading my mail," he growled.

"No, but you always get a purple envelope and a strange look, but you don't hesitate to answer. So unless you have a girlfriend that I don't know about, I'm assuming it was your mother."

"You know everything about me, Hermione."

"I don't think anyone knows everything about you, Severus, but I'll settle for knowing the most."

Severus was aware that she did in fact know almost everything about him. He had even told her about his days as a Deatheater after significant amounts of alcohol. He had sobered while telling her and as soon as he had finished talking Hermione had started crying, they drank a bottle of Firewhiskey between them and had both woken up on a pile of pillows and cushions in the middle of his living room.

The only thing he couldn't tell her was that he harbored an all consuming love for her.

* * *

"Harry's not happy, but he understands. Ron is going to be back in the country," Hermione said one night in the Great Hall.

He was about to tell her that she didn't have to feel obligated to come with him, but decided to let her figure that one out of her own. Her statement hadn't sounded like she regretted her decision.

"Staff meeting tonight," Dumbledore said from the middle of the table. Severus hated when he announced meetings when the students were around. They always decided that that was the time they could get away with things. "After supper."

Hermione groaned and squeezed Severus's hand under the table. This in turn caused him to spill his drink. She gave him an odd look but cleaned up the mess.

Usually Severus wanted supper to be over as soon as possible, but when staff meetings were involved he begged the meal to continue. Unfortunately that was always when they actually did speed by. As the teachers began to filter out, Severus and Hermione took their time.

"Severus, I will understand if you want me to go to the Burrow. I don't want you to feel obligated to let me spend Christmas with you. It's just, you've seemed very uncomfortable since we talked about it."

"I'm not," he started. "Hermione, I'm very much looking forward to spending Christmas together."

"Then will you please tell me what's wrong?"

She sounded frustrated and he hated when she sounded frustrated. "I'm just in serious need of a break."

They had reached the staff room and he briefly wondered if he had really been acting that differently all week. He had been in love with her for quite awhile and she was very observant. However, he was sure that he had not changed his habits any. Severus held open the door and Hermione walked under his arm to get into the room.

It was another ten minutes before the meeting started and it took all of twelve seconds for Severus to stop paying attention. He was beginning to get nervous about having Hermione all to himself for however long she wanted to stay at Spinner's End. Being alone at Hogwarts was one thing, but this was far more personal. It was her coming to be with him. To stay with him.

He hissed as Hermione kicked him. She only did that when something important was going on.

"Neither Severus or myself will be here," Hermione was saying to Dumbledore.

"You're actually leaving the castle for the holidays, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"It does happen, Minerva. Go about your business."

"Hermione, you'll be at the Weasley's, Severus will you be at Spinner's End?"

"We'll both be at Spinner's End," Hermione informed him. Severus was amused when the Headmaster's eyebrows went up. It was pure ecstasy when they managed to surprise him.

"I see," he said, making a note on the paper in front of him.

Severus scowled at the look Minerva was sending his way. It was no secret that he and Hermione spent most of their time together and it was even less of a secret that Minerva McGonagall did not like it at all.

He only paid partial attention to the rest of the meeting and had to keep from sighing in relief as Albus called it to an end.

"Hermione, could I speak with you a moment?"

Hermione glanced at McGonagall and then back at him. "Of course."

Severus was not thrilled, but didn't try to hold Hermione back. He would see her at some point and hopefully McGonagall wouldn't convince Hermione that she had better things to do then stay with him. Minerva was never going to be his biggest fan.

Glaring at everything that moved on his way down to the dungeons, he made sure to take off as many points as he could on the way to his whiskey. It always made him feel better and then when he saw Hermione, he never took his anger out on her. Only a few times in their friendship had he exploded at her and those few times had been enough to convince him never to do it again.

There was no fire in the hearth and he quickly lit it, hoping that if Hermione came down, it would be warm enough for her. He wondered when her comfort had become so high on his list of priorities. The latest book that she was reading was sitting on his coffee table and he knew that meant she would come to see him after her talk with Minerva.

Twenty minutes later he was proved right when she blew into his room with the fires of hell practically trailing behind her. For a few minutes she looked at him and seemed about to say something, but in the end settled for huffing over to her chair and picking up her book. Severus was sure she would tell him when she calmed down.

It wasn't long before she slammed the book back on the coffee table. That alone was a surprise and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Do you know what that woman said to me?" She shrieked.

Hadn't calmed down apparently, so Severus chose his next words carefully. "I'm an idiot hag who hasn't been laid in a century?"

He watched the irritation drain from her face as pure joy replaced it. After a few moments of laughing, she calmed down and sat back in her chair. Curling her legs into the chair, she sighed.

"She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"She's thought that for years. While she may have a point, I think you're a far worse influence on me."

"It's just the things that she comes up with! If I didn't want to be around you I wouldn't be. Even after all this time she still thinks you've whisked me down here in order to perform experiments on me or something."

"I think after a conversation I had with her after you first managed to drag friendship out of me, it was not experiments she was worried about," he said, sipping at his whiskey.

"I'm aware of that, as well. Yet she just assumes I don't want you to rip all of my clothes off and shag me against a dungeon wall."

Severus went away to a visual that he had had plenty of times before and couldn't keep from smiling a little. Unfortunately, Hermione seemed to take that as him laughing at her.

"I'm well aware of the fact that you aren't attracted to me, Severus, but you don't have to laugh."

"I'm not laughing, love."

She made a noise of irritation and picked her book back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, it's very encouraging!

* * *

As Severus finished grading the last of the third year exams, he was beginning to feel hesitant about the coming break. The children had left two days before and it was all her fault that he was feeling like this. All her fault that he had spent the previous day scouring Diagon Alley for anything he thought would suit her as a Christmas gift and then causing his running to Spinner's End to make sure it was at least decent.

After severe begging (mentioning) from the woman in question, he had agreed to go with her to find a Christmas tree and he had even agreed (probably because of some potion he had been slipped) to dig out the box of decorations he knew were hidden in his attic. Although he had made it very clear that he was not responsible for whatever state they were in. Hermione merely pointed out that they were quite capable of fixing them if something was wrong.

Severus knew that at any moment she would bounce into his office with her bag packed and ready to go. He could not remember the last time he had spent Christmas actually celebrating. The previous year he had been with his parents and it had not been fun. Hermione was correct in saying that his mother wasn't that terrible. His father was another story and when the two of them were together it was never entertaining.

Locking the tests in his desk, he sighed and made his way back to his quarters. A cup of tea sounded just right before he was sent back to his childhood home. His parents had given it to him in a spur of the moment decision to leave England. Their house in Canada was bigger, brighter, and somewhere Severus hated even more than Spinner's End. Unfortunately, both of his parents knew that and made it a point to guilt him into visiting for their own twisted pleasure.

"I hate fourth years!" Hermione cried, slamming the door shut. "It is truly the most horrible age. Too young to be treated like adults but they always seem to be under the misapprehension that they're actually honorary seventh years."

"Tea?" Severus asked, starting break with her tense was not something he was looking forward to.

"Yes, thank you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around him for a quick hug. "When are we going tree shopping?"

She took what was his cup of tea and headed for the couch. He tried to be annoyed but gave up.

"It depends on whether you would like to go to the house first or get a tree first."

In the end, it was decided that they would get the tree on the way. Severus also learned that Hermione was not a fun person when it came to finding trees. They passed dozens that looked perfectly acceptable to him. It was going to be covered in tinsel and ornaments, so he really didn't see the issue. She did. What felt like hours later, she had finally found one that was 'close enough.' It took actually finding the tree for them to realize there was no really good way for them to get it off the lot.

"We could always obliviate him," Severus said.

"Because that wouldn't bring the Ministry down on us!"

He cast a spell to make everyone oblivious to them and shrunk the tree.

"Severus!"

"How else are we going to accomplish this? It was your bloody idea. Put some money on the ground."

"You must be joking!"

"We can't exactly hand some to the owner and tell him not to worry about it, we just wanted to pay him for letting us walk around."

It took her another moment to fold and put a few pounds on the ground and place a rock over top. "What if someone else finds it before he does?" They ended up telling the manager that there was money on the ground on their way out.

"Would you like to eat out or cook at Spinner's End? I stocked the kitchen yesterday."

"Eating in sounds wonderful," she replied. "That also means I can raid your library sooner."

"That's the only reason you wanted to come see me for Christmas, isn't it?" he asked. Not waiting for her reply he Apparated, completely confident that she knew he wasn't serious.

He was surprised to find her a few steps closer to his house and staring at him. "Your library is what keeps me putting up with your snarky attitude."

The fact that she said this with a smile was encouraging. He watched as her gaze slid behind him. He turned and cursed.

"It's a nice car, Severus. There's no need for that."

He turned back to her, his mood completely ruined. "That would be my parent's car."

"I thought you parents were abroad?"

"They obviously decided to make a stop. Are you sure you don't want to spend the holidays at Hogwarts?"

"No!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I want to meet your parents!"

With that she took off to the door and he had to move quickly to keep up with her. He entered the house right behind her. "Hermione, my parents are not nice people."

"Thank you for that, Severus. My only son. Child that I have cared for all my life."

"Save the dramatics, Mother. What are you doing here?" He turned to face the woman. She had aged quite gracefully and even in her late fifties was only beginning to show gray hair.

"We came to see you on our way to the Continent. The house was stocked, so we knew that you would be arriving. And your friend is?"

"Hermione Granger," Severus said. "She is the Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts."

"And what is she doing here?"

He could tell that Hermione did not like being talked about as though she weren't there. If things didn't go well, he could see her making a fuss and he was not sure whether that would be better or worse. Part of him wanted to see his lioness come out.

"I'm here to celebrate Christmas with Severus," Hermione growled and Severus felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.

"Someone finally start pitying you, Severus."

He cringed when his father walked into the room. Tobias Snape had never hidden the resentment he had for his son. Never hid the fact that there was no fatherly pride. Severus understood. How could you be proud of a son who was a Deatheater?

"I assure you, _sir_, that what I feel for your son is far from pity," she said. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"We will be staying the night," Severus's mother corrected. "Then we'll be heading to Munich in the morning."

"Wonderful," Hermione said, her voice laced in insincerity. "Severus, can you show me where we'll be sleeping?"

He tried not to look too shocked when she made it sound like they were sleeping together. His vision was going a little fuzzy at the idea of Hermione in his bed. That had to stop, she'd think he'd gone mad. Besides, she already knew where the rooms were. She'd visited him a few times in the summers.

"Severus, you've only got two bedrooms," she said as they reached the second floor of the house.

"It's my house, Hermione. I do know that."

"Well then. Should I share a room with you or your parents?" She asked, arms crossing in front of her.

"Oh," he simply said, watching as she went into his room. He supposed that meant she was staying with him. "Hermione."

"I can sleep on the sofa if you want me to but a big part of me would like to show your father. He has no right to talk to you like that. Why on earth did you just stand there?"

Hermione enlarged her bag and threw it on the foot of his bed. His bed that she would be sleeping in. Suddenly his mouth went dry and he looked around, trying to find some form of sanity to grasp onto.

"Severus?"

"Maybe I'll sleep on the sofa," he said. He was sure a look of hurt crossed her face before she turned around and began to dig in her bag.

"Don't worry, Severus. It's only for one night and I'm hardly going to kick you out of your own bed."

When she faced him again, she was holding three wrapped presents and looking as though nothing had happened. He hated women and their bloody ability to confuse the shit out of him.

"We need to expand the tree before it gets too dry," she said.

"That means we'll have to go back downstairs," he said in an almost pout.

"We'll have to see them again," she said. "Will they be better?"

"No. Hermione, I know it's hard for you to understand but they're just my parents. They're supposed to be disappointed in me."

"What are you talking about, Severus Snape?"

"My past isn't exactly a secret."

"You idiot man! What past would that be? Spying for twenty years? Helping bring down Voldemort? Being the youngest Professor Hogwarts had ever seen? Until me," she added with a smirk. "You being one of the most brilliant Potion's Masters in the World? Your Order of Merlin?"

Severus let out the breath that he had been holding. "Hermione."

She wrapped her arms around his middle which only made him hold his breath again. His being tense must have been noted because she pulled away from him a little. "Are you ever going to be completely comfortable with me?"

He quickly pulled her back to him and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You know that I am. I am never comfortable around my parents, however, and they caught me off guard. They enjoy making my life miserable and making me tense. Apparently I did that to them for long enough. You do not make me uncomfortable."

At least she didn't make him emotionally uncomfortable, but if she kept pressing against him, he was in serious danger of embarrassing himself. Gently, so as not to make her feel uneasy, he pulled away from her.

"Well, let's go put the tree up. I'm sorry that my parents have invaded our first night. I really won't mind if you head back to Hogwarts for the night."

"And leave you at the mercy of these two? I've only spent five minutes with them and I already feel sorry for you. Strength in numbers."

"And you plan is?"

"To prove them wrong about you."

"Hermione, that's never going to happen but I do appreciate you trying."

"I'm going to change my clothes. Take these and I'll be done in a moment."

Severus felt as though she was abandoning him in his time of need, but it probably was not the worst idea to get the conversation with his parents over. He was sure there would be one. They both knew who Hermione was and the role she had played in the war.

His parents both had wine in their hands when he re-entered his living room and stared at him when he stopped. In his mind he went through the chronic daydream he had about turning them both into snakes and throwing them into the Chamber of Secrets. Or the Forbidden Forest.

"What have you been up to lately, Severus?" His father asked. Severus thought about what he was going to say carefully.

"I am teaching, the same as I always do."

"How much time are you going to waste at that damn school?" The older man demanded.

"I enjoy teaching, Father," Severus said. "I also benefit from unlimited resources for my research, as I have told you a thousand times before."

"Your research? Still not a household name, though, are you? At least not for that part of your life."

The underhanded remarks about his association with the Death Eaters started and he wished Hermione would come back downstairs. He was curious as to whether they would be hostile towards her, as well. She was considered _the_ heroine of the war. He pictured her shooting her infamous canaries at his father and couldn't stop a small smile. Apparently that was not the reaction that his father was looking for.

"Torturing people is a joke now, is it?"

"Only when it comes to you, Father. Is there a particular reason that you decided to come and visit me?"

"It is Christmas, Severus. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us for the Holiday," his mother said. "Although with your…friend, I'm guessing you have other things to do."

"I wouldn't get those thoughts, my dear. No woman in her right mind would sleep with your son. Especially not a little war heroine. She probably just drew the short straw for who had to babysit."

Severus felt Hermione wrap her arms around him. "Are we going to decorate the tree?"

The pitch of her voice let him know that she had heard the previous statement. The way one of her hands was trailing down his chest made it clear that she had other plans for his father. He resisted the urge to do anything except to also place an arm around her.

"You take this," he said and handed her the shrunken tree. "I'll go find the decorations."

The glare that he received let him know that she did not appreciate being left with his parents. Severus just hoped that it didn't mean she would lose her protective thoughts towards him. He knew exactly where the ornaments were because there was really nothing in the attic anymore. In a fit of anger he had boxed up everything that reminded him of his parents and owled it to them.

He would have been lying if he said he moved as quickly as he could have. If anyone could handle his parents it was the beautiful witch downstairs. Early on in life he had learned not to talk back to his parents. A severe beating from him father had practically guaranteed that. It was her fault that she made him feel like a better person and want to tell his father off.

A small voice in his head told him that he could take on his father. It was the same voice that told him he was good enough for Hermione. Unfortunately it was severely outtalked by the voice that told him his father was right and that Hermione would undoubtedly end up with someone better than an aging bastard of an ex-Death Eater. He should have known better. Who actually called themselves a Death Eater?

Having located the box, Severus slowly made his way back downstairs and was surprised at the scene in the living room. His father had Hermione's wrist in his hand and she was red-faced, flustered, and had the same look as she had just before killing Lucius Malfoy.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. "Get away from her!"

"I would gladly stay away from her," his father hissed. "Just tell the little whore to keep her hands to herself."

Severus stared at Hermione in shock. Surely she hadn't attempted to seduce his father. That didn't sound like her. The rage in Hermione's eyes told him that she hadn't.

"Let go of her," Severus growled. His father shoved Hermione away and Severus went back to thinking about his father living an eternity in the Chamber of Secrets. Instead, he went straight to Hermione.

She grabbed onto his arms and glared at his father, who was rapidly leaving the room. Presumably to find his mother.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was disagreeing with something that he said, he wondered why I was here, I told him we were friends, he wondered how a 'war heroine' had sunk to be a Death Eater's whore, and I hit him. I'm sorry, Severus. I know he's your father, but I couldn't help myself."

"Death Eater's whore?" Severus repeated. It appeared that his father had decided to target Hermione. "I'm sorry, love."

"Parents are supposed to love and support their children."

"Your parents loved and supported you."

Hermione looked around and he pulled her to him. A surprise attack had left Hermione a homeless orphan. "It isn't fair."

"I know."

"I mean it isn't fair to you! How can your father find it so hard to believe that you're loved?"

"Am I, Hermione?"

"Severus," she whispered.

"What would you like me to make for dinner?" Eileen asked as she walked into the room.

Severus rested his forehead against Hermione's, choosing not to answer his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

-Thanks for all the positive reviews, everyone. It's the best feeling knowing that someone is being entertained by my random ideas! I thought originally that this fic would be about three chapters, but it seems to have taken on a life of its own.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and doubt I ever will.

* * *

Dinner was a tense affair and Severus was more interested in Hermione's responses to him. After they had pulled apart he had finally realized that she had changed from her trousers into a rather short skirt. He just hoped that it was as much for his benefit as to prove a point to his father. There was something between them, he could see that. It was all her fault that he was suddenly feeling this hope. If the bloody woman had just gone to the Weasley's for Christmas.

The thought of that sent an unfortunate pang to his chest and he had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. Since when the bloody hell did he get pangs. Another bit of her doing. As he looked over and saw her glaring daggers at his father, he was filled with love for the little witch, though. Her desire to make his parents see something other than a Death Eater made him feel better than anything else she could have or had ever done. If it had been anyone else, he would likely have hexed them.

"What are you two planning on doing for Christmas?" Eileen asked before taking a bite of her lasagna.

"Nothing in particular," Severus said. "We're trying to have a little peace and quiet before the children return."

"Are you not going to your parents, Hermione?"

"My parents were killed during the war," Hermione said, knowing full well that anyone who kept up with the goings on of the war knew that. It had been splashed across the front of the _Prophet_ for a week leading up to the funeral.

Severus did not want to tell Hermione that he had warned her that his parents were not nice people. He was terrified that his parents would scare her away even though she seemed to be holding up. Just as he was about to pour more wine, a tapping at the window informed them that an owl had arrived.

"It's Hedwig," Hermione said, peering into the living room. "Excuse me."

That damn owl brought more news that ruined his day then Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. Every time there was a slight hiccup in Potter's life, he felt the need to make Hermione run straight to him. If he wasn't sure it would have devastated Hermione, Severus would have killed the brat.

"Battle's broken out at the Weasley's apparently," Hermione said, walking back into the room. She looked ready to say something else but then looked at his parents. "I'll tell you about it later."

His inner knight rattled his armor at being Hermione's confidant. Although gossip about Potter was always front page news and he knew his parents weren't to be trusted. He didn't blame Hermione for not wanting to talk about it.

"I thought the two of you were going to decorate that awful tree," his father said.

"We decided to wait until tomorrow," Hermione told him. "That way we can fully enjoy ourselves."

The two glared at each other and Severus reached over to grab her hand. He wondered how the witch had got to the point where she wanted to defend him. The last few hours had done more to show him that he was in love with her than the two years they had been friends.

Another brutal thirty minutes with little talking and Hermione began to talk about how exhausted she was and Severus quickly made to agree with her. The sooner they went to sleep, the sooner morning would be there and the sooner his parents would be leaving. It wasn't until after they had done the dishes, however, that Severus's mind returned to sharing a bed with Hermione. The last thing that she had said was that she wouldn't kick him out of his bed. Where did she see herself being?

"I'll be upstairs," Hermione said. She looked at his parents as if debating. "Goodnight."

When Severus entered his room, Hermione was sitting on the bed looking awkward.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Severus," she said softly. "But I'm going to need to borrow one of your shirts."

"My shirts?" He asked, confusion evident. Hermione was the only one who managed to draw that particular face out of him. "Why would that make me uncomfortable? Actually, why?"

"I need one to sleep in."

"Did you forget your pajamas?"

"No," Hermione said. It took Severus a moment to process that before his face broke out in a blush. "Which is why I said that I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She'd failed royally at that. Why couldn't she have just let him believe she'd forgotten? Now he was going to always flash to that image when she said she was going to bed. Yes, he was definitely becoming less comfortable. She was going to be the death of him.

"I'll just find you one." The fact that his voice had gone hoarse made him silently curse.

"Do you want me to sleep downstairs?"

"Not if you're comfortable sleeping up here," he replied after a moment. "I could always split the bed in two but if you're fine, I would rather not bother for just one night. Although your Transfiguration skills are more sufficient than mine."

"It's fine, Severus. I cast a silencing charm on the room."

"A what?" He gasped, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. He turned around and saw her wide grin.

"I wanted your parents to think that we were up to something naughty."

"Hermione," he growled. "I appreciate you trying to stick up for me, but I've been dealing with my parents for forty years. Nothing they say bothers me anymore."

"That's a lie, Severus Snape! I know you better than anyone, remember? You may not show you care, but I know that you do. You're parents don't know you and they have clearly never made the effort to do so. And you know what?" She asked and opened her arms for him to go to her. As soon as he was close, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's their loss because I think you're wonderful. Snarky and moody and usually a git, but perfect in your own way."

Severus stared at her, trying to form any sort of response. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain he would start crying, the thought of which disgusted him. Although, the idea that he could cry was a new experience. All he managed to do was stare at her for a few moments and then set his forehead onto her shoulder.

Her hand rested on the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

He turned his head, his nose brushing against her neck. "I'm glad you're here."

Giggling, a sound which he detested in every other female except Hermione, rose next to his ear. "I can't believe you survived them without anyone else."

Severus pulled away and gave her a small smile before holding a shirt out to her.

"Do you have anything but white button-up shirts?" She asked, but was out of the room before he could answer. Seconds later he heard the shower start and collapsed on the bed. It was obviously a torture method. When she returned, her hair was soaking wet and she was blushing.

"You don't have an old pair of boxers, do you?"

Severus groaned and let his head fall back on his pillow.

* * *

Apparently his father had seen her leaving the bathroom and got a very good look at her legs. Severus didn't see how a pair of boxers would help, but he found some that were not in too bad of condition and watched as she shrunk them to fit her. His only problem was not staring as she climbed into his bed. It suddenly struck him that he had never had a woman in his bed at Spinner's End.

"Hermione, I don't usually sleep with a shirt on."

She smiled at him. "And?"

"Is that going to make you uncomfortable?" The whole situation was so uncomfortable and was not the way he had ever envisioned having Hermione in his bed.

"No, but I figured it would make you uncomfortable if I wasn't wearing one."

A mental groan rang through his head as he ducked out of the room with his pajama bottoms. He knew it was going to be a nightmare and already had a plan to wake before she did because if he didn't the possibility of her catching his morning erection was incredibly high. Added to the fact that, he had no idea if he talked in his sleep and he knew he dreamed about her. Bloody hell did he dream about her and seeing her in his clothes was no help.

Hermione was sitting on the end of the bed when he returned. "I didn't know which side of the bed you slept on."

"I have no idea," Severus replied. "It's been quite awhile since I've been in any situation in which that was an issue. I usually wake up in the middle. Do you have a particular side?"

She shook her head, curls flying around. This was encouraging to him and he randomly chose a side to climb into and Hermione followed suit, rolling the other direction. As soon as she pulled the duvet up to her shoulders, she turned on her side to look at him.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned his head and then turned his body to look at her, as well. "About what?"

"Your parents, Christmas, life? I'm really not tired, I just needed to get away from them, they're so tense."

Severus sighed. Instead of being able to get to sleep and not worry about it, he was going to hold a conversation, in bed, with the woman he was in love with. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that Albus and the Dark Lord had been working together to manage the situation. Hermione's brown eyes were only a foot away and they were trained on his own.

"I haven't decorated a Christmas tree in thirty years," he confessed.

"Thirty years! Severus!"

"It was the Christmas before I started Hogwarts. I was alone and I was just looking for something to make me feel as though I were at home. At that point, I was old enough to understand what was going on between my parents and that my family was not like others. My parents had no money and what we did have, my father spent on alcohol. He came home, destroyed the tree, and I haven't decorated one since."

"What happened?" She asked, eyes wide.

"His job changed a few times, my mother finally had enough and said if he didn't quit drinking she would leave, and yet even with those changes nothing improved. Not really."

There was only concern in her expression and he hated the fact that he couldn't push her away. She had seen him at his most vulnerable, his history and he wasn't sure how closely she had looked at him before he had climbed into bed, but he had never let anyone else see him so undressed. Scars from years of battle covered him and it killed him to admit that he cared what she thought about him.

Hermione reached up a hand and brushed some hair off of his face. "I'm sorry that you didn't have a great family."

His hand came up to hold hers in place. "I still don't, Hermione. They'll never be a real family."

"You have me," she whispered. "I'm going to make you decorate a tree and wake up ridiculously early on Christmas and drink hot chocolate all day and there's nothing you can do about it."

He would never have been able to say what possessed him, but he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I don't know why you put up with me."

"Because you're you!"

Mentally exhausted, he begged her for sleep and she relented. The fact that she was apparently not tired didn't matter, as she was asleep in a matter of minutes. They had moved closer while talking and he pushed himself back to give her space. To give himself space, he was going to lose himself in her. A mental image of getting physically lost in her sprung to mind and he rolled onto his back. Fuck.

* * *

Three times during the night he woke up unable to breathe. Her hair had a life of its own and he had no idea what she was dreaming about, but her hands kept crashing down on him. At one point she hit his Adam's Apple and he was certain he was going to die. Nothing seemed to faze her, however. His gasping for life didn't cause her to even move in her sleep. Him flinging her arms away didn't do anything and the spell he cast to tie her hair up in a ribbon might as well not even have been for her. He was certain that an entire battle could have been fought and it wouldn't have bothered her.

He woke up to sun in his eyes and movement in his arms.

"Severus," Hermione muttered. "You've pinned my arms."

"Sorry," he said, blinking a few times. "I must have subconsciously been tired of you hitting me."

"I'm so sorry!" She said and made to move, but his arms caused her to only shift back and without thinking, his hand shot to the back of her thigh to keep her from crashing into his morning friend.

At the feel of the soft skin he bit his lip to keep from groaning. That was one part of her he never thought he'd touch. He had to count to ten and he had no idea what she was thinking.

"If you wanted to feel me up, Severus, all you had to do was ask," she teased as he released her arms and removed his hand from her leg.

"I apologize," he grumbled, still trying to drag himself from sleep. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Better than you it sounds like," she said. "I'm sorry if I'm a horrible sleeper. It's only when I'm sleeping in a strange place or having strange dreams."

"And what kind of strange places have you been sleeping in, Miss Granger?" He asked, trying not to let jealousy shine through.

"During the war, we seemed to sleep wherever we fell," she answered, looking down. He noticed she was looking at the bit of his chest that had been uncovered. "Severus."

The desire to cover himself was halted by her hand pulling the sheet further down. "It was a war, Hermione."

"I didn't even notice last night," she whispered, her finger reached up and traced a particular scar that ran from his collarbone to the middle of his torso. "Dolohov."

His eyes, which had closed at her gentle touch, snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. "How did you know that?"

One of her hands went to the top of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it aside. "He gave me one, too. It was me remembering, I didn't realize that he gave you yours. Kind of ironic."

Anger swelled within him at the thought of Hermione being subject to Dolohov. The man was an animal. He brought the hand he had trapped up to his lips.

"What's happening between us, Severus?"

He simply looked at her, hand still pressed to his lips.

* * *

-There are so many fics out there with Hermione and Severus having to spend the night with each other for one reason or another and I wanted one that felt awkward, albeit romantic, and not just the let's fall into bed and we'll be fine and everything will work out perfectly scene. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They hadn't finished the conversation. Mainly because Severus had no idea how to go about it and he didn't want to be interrupted by his parents, who they could hear muttering as they passed the door and stomped down the stairs. Directly after breakfast, Severus's mother had basically told Hermione to leave them alone, causing Severus to scowl as he received the semi-annual lecture about having no future.

"I teach enough children, Mother. If in the future I have any offspring you will of course be notified. If I do not, then you will make due."

"The point that your mother's trying to make is that you aren't pleasant enough to meet any women and you are trapped at that damnable school."

"In case neither of you happened to notice," Severus growled. "I have a beautiful woman currently staying with me. A successful woman."

"If you think she'll stick around, you've got another thing coming. She'll look at you as a dark hero and think you're wonderful until she gets bored of fucking a middle-aged man and realizes that she could have anyone."

"Tobias, really," Eileen said. "I meant nothing of the sort, but she is young, dear. Hardly going to have a future with that one."

"We'll have a future without the two of you bothering us, thank you. You know nothing about Hermione and very little about me."

His mind was made up. While they could attack him all they wanted, as they always had, he wouldn't let them talk down to Hermione. She deserved none of it and she believed in him as a person. She was right, the people who had raised him knew nothing about the man that he had become and he was not going to take their ignorance.

"You are our son," Eileen said softly. "We know everything about you."

"No," he answered. "And you've never tried. I wish you both a Happy Christmas and I am sure I will hear from you soon."

A strange sense of pride coursed through him as he had thrown Hermione's words at them. Of course, it was tainted with a small amount of guilt but he was sure that would go away. They most likely did not care what he said to them, never having taken notice before.

He was more than unusually surprised that Hermione was not standing outside the door waiting for him. For the most part this was because she was incredibly nosy and he could not believe she had passed up the chance to listen in on the conversation. It also meant that he would have to go in search of her.

"Why do you still live here, Severus?" She asked as soon as he walked into the bedroom.

"I suppose because it made the most sense at the time," he answered and sat down next to her. "They gave the house to me fifteen years ago but I stayed at Hogwarts even during the summers."

"Like you do now."

He nodded. While he stayed at Spinner's End a few weeks every year, there really wasn't much motivation to actually leave Hogwarts. "That and then the war was going on and it wasn't logical. By the time the war had ended, I couldn't be bothered trying to get rid of it."

"Do you like the house?"

"No," he answered with no hesitation. "But it reminds me of the past and mistakes that I have made."

"Mistakes that your parents made," she said. "This house is full of awful memories and I think you're just carrying them around."  
There was no arguing that. Even after all the years, he could still smell burnt pies cooking in the oven after his mother had left them to take care of his father. He could still feel the chill that settled in the house because at the time they couldn't afford heating. The idea of selling the place had crossed his mind a thousand times, but it was nice to have somewhere to retreat if he needed it.

"It's still a place that I can escape to if I can't be bothered at Hogwarts."

"Of course it is," Hermione said. "But don't you think you would be happier if you sold this house and bought a new one? A little cottage somewhere? Hogsmeade? The middle of nowhere?"

Severus sighed and lay on the bed. "The thought has occurred to me, Hermione, but in the end it never seems worth it for a few weeks."

"If you had a house you actually liked, you might leave Hogwarts for more than a few weeks. Get away and actually spend time with yourself or…friends."

"Would you come visit me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I visit you here," she replied. "I think I've proved my loyalty."

His expression turned serious. "You don't have to prove yourself to me."

Hermione didn't answer and after a few moments of her staring he became uncomfortable. "Where are you parents?"

"Most likely getting ready to storm up the stairs, pack their things, and leave. I had a delightful conversation with them."

Hermione looked at the door and then lay next to him. "I guess I'll wait to go make tea then."

He smirked. "It would most likely be safer. I apologize that this has not turned out well."

"It was hardly your fault, Severus," she said. "They'll be gone soon and then we can decorate the tree and have a wonderful rest of break."

Severus did not tell her that there was a part of him that was grateful his parents had come and forced her into his bed, but since they had not carried on with their conversation he was not about to voice that. She had turned to stare at the door, most likely pondering whether she would be safe to go get tea. Footsteps in the hall stopped that train of thought but no words were spoken. His parents, besides shuffling around, did not speak and it wasn't long before he heard them go back downstairs.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They are presumably gone."

Hermione shook her head. "They're still your parents."

Instead of answering, Severus stood and moved to the window. His father was placing their bags in the back of the car while his mother fussed with her seatbelt. He felt remorse only a child could feel at disappointing his parents, but as he turned and saw Hermione looking at him, he realized that there was someone he had for some reason not disappointed.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" She asked, confusion evident.

"Like there's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, there's tons wrong with you," she said with a smile on her face. "There's things wrong with everyone. That's what makes us interesting. I think we need to finish our talk."

"I'm pretty sure both of us talk too much," he said and in one of the only impulsive moments in his life he decided to take a chance and pulled her against his body. As she didn't protest, he moved in to kiss her for what he was sure would be the most passionate kiss he had experienced.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but instead of actually kissing her, all he managed to accomplish was to bang their chins together. He was certain that he had dislocated his jaw as he pulled away from her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clutching his own face. To his amazement, she had a huge grin on her face.

"You tried to kiss me," she whispered.

Severus couldn't tell if she was pleased or getting ready to make fun of him, but as she slowly approached him and pressed her lips against his, he realized two things. The first being that he might have suffered longer than he needed to when it came to Hermione. The second was that he had definitely done something to his jaw, although he could not find it in him to pull away in order to save himself the discomfort.

* * *

The tree was not getting anywhere near decorated, although they had moved into the sitting room. As he wrapped a hand around a cup of hot chocolate, Severus also realized that he was as close as he had been in many years to being in the Christmas spirit. Although part of that was because his other arm was wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. It was her fault he suddenly had the urge to decorate the bloody tree and sip at the concoction in his coffee mug that was really too sweet for human consumption. He wasn't used to sugar and with his luck he would be bouncing around like an eight-year-old.

Hermione seemed to have no such problems as she had been drifting in and out of sleep, pressing herself into his body. How she could stand to be so close to him, how she had the faith to fall asleep in his arms, he had no idea. Severus was fully aware, however, that he would take none of it for granted. It took only a few minutes before hot liquid spilled across his lap and made him wish he had pulled the mug from her hands as she had begun to drift off.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, jumping as he did.

"Bloody fucking Merlin," he hissed at the same time. At her terrified look, he tried his hardest to wipe the grimace off of his face. "Accident."

"Don't even try, Severus," she said at his attempt. "Do you have any Blistering Balm?"

"I'll do that," he said, going to a fun place mentally. "If you can clear this up."

He motioned to the couch and the now broken cup before limping to the stairs, hissing in pain at every rub of his trousers against his skin. There were just some points where heating charms were not needed.

It really wasn't that bad of an injury, more shock than anything. Besides being slightly red, his skin would not even blister. A quick look into the hall and then he darted into his room to find different clothes. All he had to do was make sure that Hermione was actually alright and not feeling guilty.

She was digging through the box of tree ornaments when he arrived back downstairs. As soon as the bottom step creaked, she spun and looked at him. He was relieved that she didn't look upset, just a little nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Just shock more than anything," he said, approaching her. "I'm sorry that I yelled."

Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize I was falling asleep."

"I did," he said with a small smile. "Now, I suppose I'm going to have to put the star on top of the tree."

"Well, you could always lift me up," she said, kissing him lightly.

Severus was covered in tinsel and had jabbed himself with more ornament hooks than he could count by the time they were through and still the smile on his face remained. Hermione was ridiculously happy and had barely paused for breath as they worked. Stories about Christmas as a child had him wishing that he had had a better one. It was not until they had finished and sat back down that she burst into tears.

"It still feels so strange to just not have them around at the Holidays," she whispered. "And I love being here with you, so I don't want you to think otherwise, but this is also the first time that I've spent it without them or Harry."

Severus still had whiplash from the rapid change between happy and talkative Hermione to depressed and sobbing Hermione. After he had recovered and processed what she had said, he pulled her to him and without even realizing what he had said, had offered to have Potter over for lunch. It was definitely her fault that he was turning into a melted pile of a Slytherin.

* * *

It wasn't until they were climbing the stairs after evening drinks, that Severus was suddenly struck with the thought that he had no idea where Hermione would want to sleep. Cursing his parents once again he turned to look at her. Unfortunately, he soon realized that stopping on the staircase was not the best idea as she ran into him and as the stairs dug into his back he came to the conclusion that he had never been injured as much in his life. He was wounded less during the war.

"Severus! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, forgive me. I simply…" he stopped. He had no idea how he was going to continue without sounding like a third year.

"Did you suddenly remember sleeping arrangements?" She asked.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Yes."

"I was thinking that I would sleep in the guest room," she said. "At least for now. I don't want things to be too awkward. You aren't offended, are you?"

"No," he said. "I just really didn't want to have to make that decision."

Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss him and for the second time that day he found himself in pain as they were, he grimaced, snogging. His only consolation was that his jaw had healed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! They mean a lot! Also, sorry for the shorter chapter, but it was sort of a weird transition. Next one will be longer!


	5. Chapter 5

-So this story has definitely taken on another dimension. I really didn't intend for it to be that involved, but I suppose as anyone who writes knows, these things tend to take matters into their own hands. Thank you for your encouragement!

* * *

It was three wonderful days later when Potter was due to arrive and it was the first moment since his parents had left that Severus was dreading. His only consolation was that Hermione was happier. At that thought, he almost hit his head against the wall. There was every chance in the world that she would kill him. Twenty years of a war and the same amount of time teaching incompetent students one of the more dangerous studies, and it was going to be Hermione Granger that did him in.

"Severus?"

Her hair was still wet from taking a shower and he audibly groaned, only serving to make the minx grin.

"You really should have joined me," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Merlin," he moaned, leaning over to kiss her. "Why do you torture me?"

"I'll be good," she said. "Harry will be over soon."

"A different form of torture then."

"He's actually really excited, Severus."

"I'm sure he is. However, he always manages to make me feel miserable."

"Harry likes you!" She exclaimed. "And you know that! Besides, I still need to figure out what's going on at the Burrow. He hasn't said anything since that owl."

"You never did tell me what was going on."

"Just stuff with Ron. He has absolutely no sense when it comes to his family. It does give me a great feeling to know that his life isn't together, though."

"That is the Slytherin in you, my dear. Are you all ready for his arrival?"

"It's just Harry," she said, disappearing as she said it.

He sighed. While he had no real desire to see Potter, mostly because he viewed the boy as a puffed up Quidditch player who had no real personality, the Boy-Who-Lived had some strange hold over the woman Severus was in love with. It was disconcerting for their future, but he was also determined to pretend enough that if Potter caused a scene, Hermione would not blame him and might eventually return to his bed.

A sudden thought struck Severus and he realized that for the first time since he could remember, he had what some would probably call a girlfriend. The urge to hyperventilate quickly washed over him. Surely Hermione would not want to call him her boyfriend. They could get by without labels. They had to get by without labels. There was no way he could be called someone's boyfriend. He would never regain control of his classrooms.

Shit. How would they ever behave for him and Hermione if they found out? They would be constantly watched, judged, and made fun of. He didn't think Hermione could handle that. As the greasy bat of the dungeons, he was used to it, but he couldn't do that to Hermione.

"You look like you've swallowed a lemon," Hermione said, coming back into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk about it after Potter leaves? There's nothing wrong, per se. I've just unfortunately let my mind run away with me."

"Anything pleasant?" She asked, lightly touching her chest. Severus was saved having to answer and deprived of anything more by the doorbell. Fuck Potter.

Their voices were loud in the other room, but Severus didn't intrude. Another couple of seconds of not having to pretend to like Hermione's friend. It was obviously going to be alright. It was not as though the two had never spent time together. Usually everything was fine. Once in awhile, however, things got out of control. He hated the extra pressure that he felt to make things work. As long as he wanted Hermione he would have to put up with Potter and if he got his way, he planned on that being an extended amount of time.

"Severus?" Hermione questioned, looking concerned as they entered the kitchen.

"Just giving you two a chance to say hello," Severus responded. "Potter."

"Snape. Kids treating you alright?"

"The same as always."

"How are things, Harry?" Hermione said, going to the refrigerator and pulling out the salad she had mixed earlier.

"Bloody awful," he said, collapsing into a seat at the table. "Everything is a mess at the Burrow. I was ecstatic for a reason to leave, actually. They all know I have nothing going on until the end of January and I'm hardly a good liar. I haven't been able to escape. Ginny's pestering me to get back together and Ron has a new friend. I say friend, but I think prostitute would be closer."

Severus had always wondered what had happened between Potter and the only Weasley daughter. Having watched them too often at Hogwarts sucking each other's faces off, it came as a shock that they had severed their relationship. He made a note to ask Hermione. She meanwhile was fussing with salad and tea and making a disapproving noise.

"You need to talk to Ginny, Harry. I'm sure if you actually had a conversation about why you split up, she would be more understanding and less pestering. Never mind the fact that she would probably stop bothering you at all."

"I'm just not ready, Hermione. The whole Weasley clan is very traditional and I just don't think they'll be okay with it."

Severus looked at the man as he spoke and everything rushed into the picture. A quick glance at Hermione had her shaking her head at him and Severus was suddenly struck with a wave of sympathy towards Harry Potter. Something he never thought he'd be able to say. Homosexuality, while more common after the war, was something that a select few made a point to attack. The more Severus thought about it, the more it actually made complete sense that Potter would favor the wand.

"Severus," Hermione said, looking between him and Harry. Potter seemed to remember suddenly that he was in the room.

Severus just shook his head. "You're decision, Potter. I have no intention of getting involved."

The look on Hermione's face was such that he wished he could be more approving of Potter's lifestyle. The utter happiness that radiated from her made him think that he had probably just given himself a ticket out of the next hundred messes he made. He felt like smirking to himself but figured that would make them both rather suspicious.

"Besides," Harry said. "I also know how they feel about Draco."

Severus dropped his teacup, feeling his mouth drop open. He was almost certain it was the only time his mouth had ever opened and closed itself of its own volition. A quick glance at Hermione let him know that she was already aware of Potter's relationship with the King of Slytherin and she gave him a small smile. Lucius Malfoy would be rolling over in his grave.

"No one knows about Draco, either," Hermione said softly.

"Can't even spend Christmas with him," Harry groaned.

"Tell them you're over here," Severus said and once against received the look from Hermione. It seemed that today was his lucky day.

Potter was also looking at him as though he didn't quite understand. Severus didn't get a chance to ponder that very long before Hermione leaned over and kissed him. That was the moment Severus realized there was no going back. Potter had seen them kiss and he had a great sense of satisfaction that Hermione was willing to kiss him in front of her best friend.

"Severus and I are seeing each other, by the way," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Potter squeaked. "Got that."

"Why don't we all spend New Year's Eve together?" Hermione questioned, shooting a hesitant glance at Severus and he found himself nodding.

"Really?" Harry asked and Severus understood. The hesitance in the boy's voice let him know that besides Hermione and now him, the two had not let their relationship out. "I would…Hermione."

"I haven't seen Draco in quite some time," Severus said.

"Let me go write to him," Harry said. "Do you have an owl?"

"She should be in the front room."

As soon as he was gone, Hermione sat down next to Severus. "He's been really worried and I really don't think he needs to be. Draco's the same. It's been really hard on them both and as far as I know, we're the only ones who they've told. As well as Blaise."

"Zabini?"

Hermione nodded. "He's Draco's best friend. I'm trying to be supportive, but not to the point where he thinks I'm pitying him. I don't. I'm so happy for him and Draco. They're so good together. It's actually nauseating how sweet they are to each other."

"I had no idea about Draco," Severus said. "All the times I caught him with different girls. I think he slept with every female of age in Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"He got through quite a few Gryffindors, as well," Hermione said with a smirk.

"You?"

Hermione laughed. "Not really my type and we never got along."

"Neither did he and Potter. How long?"

"Almost a year," she answered and smiled at his shock. "It's been tough and I really thought that Harry would have talked to the Weasleys already."

Severus nodded and they quieted as Potter came back into the room. His mood had lifted dramatically, his Gryffindor personality allowing everyone to see exactly what he was thinking. Hermione was no better but, since her mood was directed at him, he could not complain.

"Nice job with the tree, by the way," Harry said. Severus came to the conclusion that both of them were crazy. Who really cared about the bloody tree with decorations from the '50's scattered all over it?

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I know Christmas is hard for you."

It was amazing with how ten seconds of talking from Potter could make Hermione go from cheerful to looking almost suicidal. He was prevented from yelling at Potter for his obvious error because Hermione seemed to almost sigh in relief. A look was shared between the two of them and then they met for a hug. That was all it took and then she was smiling again. He had never seen anything like it and he found himself strangely jealous at having never had anyone he was that close with.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

* * *

They had spent a surprising amount of time talking and Severus, even with the time he had spent with Potter over the years, had never actually just talked with the boy. Hermione had even left them alone for awhile and Severus had not even noticed. However, by the time he had left, Severus was more than ready to spend some time alone with Hermione. She looked about ready to collapse.

"I think I'm in love with you, Severus Snape," she said, falling onto the sofa. She reached her arms up to him and he had no choice but to sit next to her. Instead of going into her arms, he rested her upper body in his lap and ran his hand through her hair.

"Join the club."

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Potter was…tolerable," he answered. "Do you believe that he and Draco will actually join us?"

"I think so," she said. "They don't often go anywhere together. However, I can think of somewhere I would like us to go together."

Severus looked at her smirk and raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be?"

"Well, if you can't think of anywhere, I'll just retract my statement."

"Hermione," he growled. "The next time we go to my bedroom together, you will be naked as soon as you cross the threshold."

Her breath faltered and he smirked as she tried to regain it. "Severus!"

"You are lucky you are still fully clothed, my dear."

She squirmed and he took great pleasure in thinking about her reaction to him. Words, she could fake if she so desired, but the simple response was not so easily made up. With the threat to disrobe her immediately, he hoped she would take him up on the offer but was not confident. If he were honest with himself, so much in their relationship had changed so fast that he wasn't sure if she should join him. He wondered when he had grown a conscience.

"If you accompanied me to the guest room would you just sleep next to me?"

He had a sudden flashback to his gasping breaths from the other night and the bruise that was still evident from when she had kicked him. The idea of waking with her trapped in his arms won over and he found himself nodding.

"My bed is bigger, however, so I may be persuaded to let you stayed clothed."

* * *

Severus was sure that Hermione's subconscious was out to get him. If they stayed together and didn't have separate bedrooms, something would have to be done. Immobilizing her every night would probably be the first step. With that thought he realized a fantasy that he would he would have to talk to Hermione about. He supposed that if he immobilized her every night he would never be surprised if she was suddenly in a fun mood.

The fact that he had woken up choking on her hair and then kicked in places that he hoped would recover and would be needed if Hermione ever wanted to use them, made him wonder what would be best. He was unsure if he could train her to be less violent while sleeping. It called for some serious research. Nothing could ever be simple. He tried pinning her arms to her side and going back to sleep, only to be hit awake as she struggled to free herself. He had no idea how she could move so much and not wake herself up.

She looked at him the next morning as though she could not understand how he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Hermione did not take kindly to him letting her know that they would only be sharing a bed for conjugal visits and stormed away before he could tell her he was not serious. Severus was also not sure if having a fight a week into an actual relationship was a good thing or not but, by the look on her face, the fact that he had been nice to Potter did not free him from his mistakes.

* * *

-I'm predicting two more chapter, both with steamy scenes, so beware. Reviews keep me motivated and are very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**-Adult situations! You have been warned**. :)

* * *

Severus was almost embarrassed by how much effort he put into supper on Christmas Eve. Hermione had kept trying to help and he had finally told her to make herself content with mashed potatoes. Luckily that was all it had taken and then he was free to cook with only brief interruptions of praise and kisses on the side of his neck. Welcome distractions. She also informed him that she would be making dessert.

The past few days had been torture on him and it had taken him more than an unusual amount of strength not to kill Hermione for the nightly injuries that she caused him. She was determined that he was exaggerating. The bruises weren't enough, apparently. He grimaced as he searched for the wine glasses.

"What time do you usually wake up on Christmas?" Hermione asked before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Whenever I happen to wake up," he said, suddenly not liking where the conversation was headed. "The only presents I usually get are from you, Albus, and my parents. I'm almost assuming that I won't be getting anything from my parents at this point."

Hermione made a sound of frustration and held the spoon to him. "That is absolutely no fun."

"What? Not getting any presents or just waking up whenever?"

"Both, I suppose," she answered. From the tone of her voice he could tell she was thinking something. "Well, I plan on having us wake up ridiculously early."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas! We can build a snowman or something."

"A…snowman. Hermione, do I really seem like the type that builds snowmen?"

He knew he didn't. Unfortunately, he also knew that if Hermione wanted to build a snowman, he would build one with her. Just as he was making dinner for her and having Potter over for her and putting up with her violent sleeping patterns. The fact that he was smiling made him want to hurt someone. It obviously wasn't normal.

"Oh!"

Severus turned to look at her. A drop of ice cream had appeared on her chest. He held her hand still on its journey to wipe off the cold treat. Instead, Severus looked at her before ducking his head and licking the chocolate from her, gently nipping her skin before pulling away. He loved having her around.

"Can I give you one of your presents tonight?" She asked. Severus froze and managed to hang onto the spoon he was holding. He did not think he could handle dropping something else.

"Of course," he said after he regained his composure. "As long as you're sure that's what you want."

"I'm sure," she said. "I'll give it to you when we eat."

Severus managed to hold in his swearing. He had been sending a mental prayer to every deity he could remember, praying that he would see her naked. It was doubtful that he would receive that at dinner. Trying not to be too disappointed, Severus went back to cooking.

"I have to go and owl presents," she said. "Do you have anything that you need sent to Hogwarts?"

"I gave Albus his present before we left," he answered. "Thank you."

He didn't turn around. The look on her face was undoubtedly sad and he didn't want to have to deal with that. Christmas had just never been his holiday and he was fine with that until this year. However, he did not feel the need to include everyone in his sudden cheer. Hermione was enough. Add Potter and Draco and he was far more active in the Christmas spirit than he had been in years past.

An hour later dinner was ready and Hermione still hadn't shown back up. He was unsure how long it took to mail a few packages.

"Hermione!" He shouted up the stairs when he didn't find her in the living room. "Hermione!"

"I'll be down in a second!"

"Supper is ready!"

"Great! I'll be down in a second!"

Severus growled. He'd cooked all day and she couldn't even be bothered to come when it was done. All he could think was that his present had better be good. Otherwise, she would be denied dessert rights and would not be getting her present from him. Dinner could be her present. Him not letting her starve would be her present. It was at that point his brain shut off. Hermione walked in and everything went blank. He felt himself fall into a chair but couldn't actually remember telling himself to. After a moment he felt Hermione's hands on his shoulders and he zoned back in.

"Severus? Are you alright?"

He was pretty sure he had actually blacked out. Hermione stood before him in a Santa hat, a deep red bra with white fur lining the top of the cups, and a skirt that was really too short to be considered a skirt with its bottom lined in white fur. His eyes slid down her legs and landed on the red stilettos. He ignored the underlying cliché and struggled to regain control.

"I'm just so happy," he said, his voice husky. His idiot mouth. That was not what he wanted to say.

"I heard something about food?"

Severus nodded and went to stand up, only to find that his legs wouldn't work. It took another couple of tries, which he hoped weren't too obvious, before he managed to pull himself up and serve the food. It wasn't until he was on his way back to the table with the bread that he actually looked over at Hermione and once again found himself doing a wonderful imitation of a statue. He learned that she was not wearing anything under her nonexistent skirt and the unladylike position she was in gave him a view unobstructed by anything. The idea of bringing food to the table was gone and all that was going through his mind was how to get himself just as naked as quickly as possible.

"Severus."

Shaking his head, he managed to regain power of himself and went to complete his task which suddenly seemed ten times harder. Especially when he realized the bread was no longer in his hands but floating a few inches lower. Hermione was smirking with her want out, keeping the bread from hitting the floor. He wished he knew how that had happened. It was all her fault. Everything had been fine. Why had he been upset with her? A light haze had settled in his head.

"Hermione."

As soon as his voice came out in a squeak, he hit his head against the table. It was useless. He was a failure to Slytherin, wizards, and men everywhere. Although, given his position he was unsure if anyone would have done better.

"Do you like your present?"

"Yes, thank you for giving me the gift of torture," he said. "It has been awhile."

He felt better having accomplished a complete sentence and managed to serve Hermione without spilling anything. The smile on her face was still smug, however, and he knew he had to do something to take control back over the situation. His brain had recovered and scheming took over. Something had to change. He refused to act like a third year that had never seen a naked woman before. It had been awhile, but not long enough that he should be rendered incapable of intelligent thought.

Hermione seemed to know something was up by his silence and she started talking in order to distract him. Unfortunately, every time she moved the bra pushed her breasts together and he had to take a thirty second break from eating and thinking. If she kept interrupting his planning, he could only see everything going further and further downhill. Although, what did downhill really mean? It seemed to mean ending up in his bed, with little or no clothes, and the possibility of taking his relationship with Hermione a step further. A step in the direction he planned on keeping her in. Damn her breasts.

He threw back the rest of his wine and waited until Hermione was done eating. It took her longer than he thought it probably should have. Stall tactics but they were just allowing him to formulate plans. If things were going to progress, he was going to have control and that thought caused a smirk to spread over his face.

Clearing the dishes away, Severus pondered how best to implement his plan. He charmed the rest of the table to clear and pulled out the ice cream, sticking a spoon in before he placed it on the table. Then he went back to the refrigerator to pull out the mousse cake that Hermione had made. A dark chocolate bottom, milk chocolate center, and a vanilla top layer. Placed around the edges were whole strawberries and globs of more mousse.

He placed it next to the ice cream and turned to Hermione. "I really like my present," he told her and then leaned in to kiss her. Severus reminded himself to stay focused when she made a small noise in the back of her throat. Running his hands up her arms, he forced them into the air and held them there. He took one hand and ran it down the side of her face, between her breasts and placed it flat against her stomach.

Joy ran through him at her heavy breathing. Distracting her was proving to be easier than he thought as he took the hand from her stomach and reached for the spoon he had put in the ice cream. Making his kiss a fraction more forceful, he placed a knee between her legs and spread them to the sides of the chair. Her moans only encouraged him and without a pause he pressed the freezing metal of the spoon against her exposed pussy.

The shrieking, head tossing, and hip thrusting made him pull away from her.

"Severus, wha-."

She cut herself off as he rolled the spoon back and forth. It was then that she realized he had pulled both of his hands away and her hands were suspended in the air. As she moved her legs, she also realized that they were being held in place. He pulled the spoon away and ate a bite of ice cream with it. It was her turn to be breathless.

"Severus, what are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream, my dear. In a moment though, I think I'll move on to your dessert."

He saw her eyes cloud over with wonder and her eyes darted down between her legs. Instead, though, he pulled a strawberry off of the mousse. She already looked tousled and he loved the fact that he had barely touched her.

"You're going to have to lose this bra," he whispered and vanished it. He dragged the strawberry across her now bare nipples and down her stomach. She hissed in expectation and he wondered if she was sensitive enough to feel the seeds between her folds. As he bit into the fruit the tension left her body and he watched as she fell further into the chair.

"Severus!"

"I had to sit through dinner wondering how wet you were and where the night would end. I simply had to take matters into my own hands. My own spoon."

"Yes!"

"You don't object?"

"No! Severus, please."

"Please, what?"

"Take me upstairs!"

He smirked down at her. "While it was originally my plan to do exactly that, I don't think that I can pass up having you in this position. You look absolutely delicious."

As he said this, Severus knelt in front of her and balanced the mousse on the chair between her legs. She quickly moved as far back as she could but he made sure to press the side of the dish against her. Finding his spoon he sampled the dessert and then offered her some, as well. He could sense her frustration mounting as he fed her from between her own legs.

"Severus, no more, I want you," she whispered. He growled at her statement and moved the dessert.

"Patience, love. I'm not through with dessert."

There was confusion in her face as her eyes flicked to the mousse. Another shriek was ripped from her throat as he buried his face between her legs, nose grinding against her engorged clit as he tongue lapped at her dripping pussy. Her moans only made him more enthusiastic and he held her hips to keep her from breaking his nose. It did not take much longer before she began to shake and then he could taste her release.

"Severus," she whispered. "No more torture. Poor Gryffindor. You said yourself we don't hold up well."  
He released her and she collapsed into his arms. There was no plan on his part to take her upstairs yet. Instead he placed her on the edge of the table and watched as she fell backwards onto it. His clothes joined her bra and he gently pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Yes! Severus, just take me!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm and pulled her to the edge of table, angling her hips so that he could thrust into her. As soon as he did so, she was screaming her name and trying to grab hold of something. Afraid that she was going to rip her fingernails out, he grabbed her hands, soon realizing that it allowed him better leverage, which was worth the broken fingers he would undoubtedly have.

Pausing, he pushed her back on the table and climbed on top of her. She looked directly up at him and he found himself smiling down at her disheveled look and satisfied smile before slamming back into her. Her eyes closed as her head tilted back and he leaned down to press kisses against her neck.

It had taken them another hour to get up to the bed and by that point his masculine ego was satisfied by the fact that Hermione could no longer form anything remotely similar to words and he had managed to make her come twice in the kitchen, once in the living room, and a surprising two times on the stairs. At that point she had cried mercy again, her oversensitive body unable to take more. He had been quite impressed with his own stamina.

"I do love you, Severus," she whispered, as he laid her on the bed. "Tonight wasn't quite what I was thinking."

"Are you disappointed?" He asked and smirked at her laugh.

"I love you."

Severus leaned over to kiss her forehead and pulled her into his arms. The night had not gone the way he had planned either, but he was most certainly pleased and ever so grateful for his present.

* * *

He was awaken, not by any violent outbursts from the woman in bed with him, but by the sun. Smirking at the fact he had found what kept Hermione calm during the night, he looked down at her. Her mouth was open and hair was everywhere. A glance at the clock told him that it was almost noon and he guessed it was the latest she had ever slept in on Christmas.

Kissing her cheek, he gently rubbed her side. As her eyes fluttered open, she looked confused until she saw him smiling down at her. Then a light blush spread over her cheeks and she turned away from him and into her pillow. Severus laughed, hoping she was reliving the night before.

"Happy Christmas," he said, forcing her to look back at him. All he got was a muffled reply before he actually rolled her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I spent all night being pleasantly invaded by a battering ram," she said, leaning up to kiss him good morning. He growled and pushed himself on top of her. "What time is it!"

His mood was crushed and he groaned. As soon as she knew what time it was, they would have to get out of bed. "You can get out of bed as long as you do it with no clothes on."

"I suppose that can be managed," she said and hopped out from underneath the covers. The way her breasts bounced, had him pursuing her down the stairs with enthusiasm.

Opening the presents would lead to them making love under the tree and he would accept that Potter and Draco would enter their lives. They would get back to school and deal with Minerva's disapproving glances and the students' whispers. For Severus, though, it meant that he would have Hermione and maybe not drop things as often or break as many glasses. It meant that he would have someone next to him at night and in the morning he would wake up with bruises from time to time. Overall, he was happy and it was completely her fault.

***CURTAIN***

* * *

-Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought! I'm thinking about starting another fic, but would like to know if anyone would bother reading it. :) Thanks everyone!

Also, go check out the new C2 called A Game. It was set up to promote fics that people might have overlooked and it's set up as a challenge. I'm a 'contestant' this month and I think it could be a really interesting thing to have going on. It's just starting up, so it could use all the publicity it can get at the moment.


End file.
